


Lovers of the past and future

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (Alexander & Hephaeston), Alternate Universe, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Alexander and Hephaestion were known as an amazing team. Hephaestion was his second in command. It has been said they were lovers. History usually repeats itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of the past and future

Art by: Elfqueen55

The past and future mix together and form one.

The love of two men work together and form a bond.

Time has no meaning, for life repeats itself in the most canon manner.

Two lovers hold each other and prepare for what comes next.

Never separate, never apart, never alone.

That is the definition of love,

Pure and simple.

For eternity.

 

 

 

 


End file.
